stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JoePlay
Main Page That is terrific. It would be greatly appreciated if we could have a custom skin as well. As for images, there have been some released to MechScape World. I have befriend both High Admins (one being the owner) and I have their permission to use the images Jagex has provided them, so long as they retain the credit for the image, be it the watermarks in the images or such. There are a few images on the wiki here that are official, but for a full gallery of all possible MechScape images, you can find them on the MechScape World Forums, here. I am a finical contributor to MechScape World, meaning I have exclusive rights to administrative forums their (V.I.P), so if you would like to discuss anything with them I would be glad to share your ideas with their administration there. Please note on the external link, some images appear MechScape, but are not, so I would be wary of those. Thanks again. 21:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :That is really nice. I think that will work but I'll propose it to the community after the mainpage is made so we can discuss the changes together rather than separately. I really like what has been done here on their mainpage. Is something like that possible here as well while still paying respect to google ranking and links and such? 06:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. In addition, do you know where I would go to look into getting an advert box for our wiki to appear under the other gaming wikis pages. I've tried to find some source of where I can get those but have been unable too. Thanks. 17:42, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, those are the ones. Thanks for all your work! 18:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow! It really look great! Okay, I run both browsers, FireFox and IE. On IE the boxes are square and not rounded and there is a section where the parameters don't meet, :File:IE Header.png|seen here. If you view here (thanks Az) is a method on how you can change the design for IE. Can this be done so that the design is similar in both browsers? 01:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Office computer at work...I think it's IE 7. Okay than. Thanks for the other changes in the other browsers. 19:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Joe! Wow, I didn't know you made it on as staff. Congratulations!! Well, that said, I wasn't expecting a link to a request page when I looked you up, I was simply looking for a favour as we had in the past, but now that you're staff and we don't meet the 250 non-stub pages, I'm not sure if you're able to help me, but it's worth a shot. As per the past conversations we have had, you've helped us design a great skin for our wiki, but with the recent changes and new layout of the Wikia, this wiki is left with an unoriginal feel to it. As the game is closer to launch and with Jagex getting ready at a fast pace with hints and spoilers and competitions now coming, I want to be sure our wiki will take off at lightning speed at launch time, and to do this, we are going to need something really sharp and sleek to attract users in the first place, and then to keep them in offering a great user friendly skin and mainpage. Can you offer any ideas or advice, or would you have time to make up a few drafts I can take over from? If not, I'm sure I can find another skilled designer, but with our history on the last one I thought I'd try you first. Thank you kindly for any response. 00:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it's been a very long time! Thank you too for the fast response. Is there anything you can do with any images in the Dawn Stellar Dawn Concept Art Gallery?. It doesn't matter really what image you use. Much appreciation! 16:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, i did some searching around another fansite, where Jagex provided High Detailed versions. I think you'll find some better options here. Well I'm at it, do you know anything about what progress Jagex and Wikia has made with regards to affiliations? Thanks again! 01:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight I was just wondering if you had managed to make a spotlight yet for the MechScape Wiki or added it to the rotation. Just that I have yet to see it across other wiki's so I was just wondering. Thanks. 13:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Sweeto, thanks! 01:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC)